


【慕容冲】大寒

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Kudos: 1
Collections: 南北朝短篇





	【慕容冲】大寒

苻丕跪在地上，双手捧着剑，举过头，恭恭敬敬乃至于瑟瑟发抖地还给了他父亲。

他头几乎垂到了地上，说，丕已破襄阳，迎奉道安上师至长安，幸不辱使命，此剑归还皇上。

为人臣者，处处如履薄冰。他一个地位尴尬的庶长子，稍迟片刻，也一样要人头落地。

君君臣臣，父父子子，自当如是。

他在这里跪着时，慕容冲来了，苻坚便先不理会儿子，说，让凤皇进来。好了，丕，你起来，站到一边去。

慕容冲就像一阵风一样地进来了。他着太守的文官冠服，腰间悬剑在进门时已经解了，唯有环佩叮当，玉色洁白，与他拱手低头行礼时露出的手与脖颈别无二致。

他发色乌黑，一丝不苟束起，耳廓优美，耳垂柔软。苻丕从侧面看，看得喉结一紧。

他毕竟已有两年没见过慕容冲了。

苻坚显然也在打量这样的慕容冲，他上下看了两眼，笑着问他：凤皇，这身官服，是不是大了些？

蹀躞在腰间一束，显得衣袍不是那么合身，他的腰身简直盈盈一握。

慕容冲立刻跪下了，低着头回他：陛下，衣服可以改的。

苻坚笑出了声，似乎对他的反应感到有趣，就像羚羊越是在口中挣扎，老虎便越是兴奋一般。

他说，起来，玩笑罢了。若不是你姐姐说，我不管你的事。

慕容冲就爬起来，站好了，苻坚从位子上走下来，替他掸一掸下跪时沾到的尘，又去碰他的手，但被诚惶诚恐地躲开了。

苻坚心底叹了口气。皇帝必须能让所有人都畏惧臣服，但若是当真每个人都这般恐惧，他又觉得有些无趣。

他不再坚持，只是说，走吧，上任太守前，带你见个人。

慕容冲就跟着他走，经过时，看了一眼苻丕，与他对视了片刻。

苻坚的声音从前面传来，说，丕，你自己回去吧。襄阳之事，日后论功行赏。

而苻丕刚才已鬼使神差般的跟着慕容冲迈出了一步，听见这话才惊醒过来，毕恭毕敬地在原地恭送。

于是慕容冲转过身，不再看他了。苻丕始终低着头，直到连他的背影也消失不见，他的身体才难以言明地抖了抖。

似乎有很多非汉族的族群天生便与佛教紧紧捆绑在一起，比如氐人苻氏，比如卢水胡沮渠氏，比如羌人姚氏，比如大代拓跋氏，等等。在这些后人很容易混淆、事实上互相仇视残杀不休的胡族里，慕容鲜卑可以说是一个异类。

他们似乎生来的就不信佛。

所以见到天下闻名的道安上师时，慕容冲内心毫无波澜。

只是苻坚深信不疑，他不可能表现出任何无礼的举动。苻坚把他推到道安面前，说，这孩子要出任太守，当一方封疆大吏了。他要离开长安，我舍不得，请上师为他祝呪，愿他平安。

慕容冲轻声道：“陛下，臣还会回到长安的。”

苻坚看向他，于是已经长成的青年人也无所畏惧地与他对视，坚持道：“我总要回到长安的，陛下，我就算死也会死在这里的。”

他透漏出的忠诚和令人昏聩的美貌消除了苻坚心中最后一丝疑虑。他思忖，毕竟他对待慕容冲不错，对他姐姐也不错，在战俘中，这已经是难以想象的待遇了。

他应当知足感恩。

道安自带南方而来的出尘绝世之气，他看着苻坚，又看了看慕容冲。

他说，陛下，据和尚来看，这位檀越有修罗之相。

慕容冲没有听懂，而苻坚笑了，说，上师错了，修罗皆貌丑若鬼魅。

道安不置可否，继续道，不过，这位檀越说得对，陛下，他一定会回到长安的，他离不开这里。

苻坚笑了，也就不在意道安前话。他说，那么有劳上师，我出去等。

他居然就真的出去等了。也只有在这时，他并非君王，不过是一位优婆塞，诚心诚意地来为一个人寻求庇佑，希望他平安，希望他能回来。

慕容冲坐到了蒲团上，他始终隐忍，实则已经对这里檀香的味道和高大的佛像心生难忍的反感与厌恶。

道安说，我师佛图澄善呪，我未得其真传，帮不了檀越。

慕容冲不在意，他说，我不会向陛下告状的。道人随意就好。

道安望着他，眼神深邃如不波古井，他安静地坐在那里，却好像已经在高台上望着蝼蚁般的众生。

他说，檀越杀意过重，如修罗、非天，若不回头，难得正果。

慕容冲的耐心已经磨完了，他反问这位看起来已经完全置身杀戮世道之外的高僧：“是吗？请问上师，我国破家亡，受尽欺凌与羞辱时，谁给过我回头的机会？那时候，没有您信奉的任何一位菩萨来救我，他们只是看着。那么多人死了，他们也只是看着罢了。”

他厌恶这些虚伪的佛理，它们救不了人，也救不了国家，无非用来愚弄民众罢了。

只是，利用久了，连高高在上的帝王自己都信了，真是可笑。

道安没有回答这种已经被很多人质问过的事情，他说：“檀越请记住，凡事皆有因果。檀越若执意陷入修罗道，自身亦受恶报。”

慕容冲笑了，现在他的内心已经完全平静下来了。

他轻声问：“难道和尚看不出来，我现在正身处地狱之中么？”

他现在所受的恶报，又是谁来种的因呢？

恶报或者福报，不过是成王败寇的一块遮羞布罢了。

道安没有回答，似乎看透了他，抬手递去一卷放光般若，不再开口说话。

为了能跟苻坚交差，慕容冲还是接了。然后他笑着起身，说，上师，我记住了。等我再回长安，一定来见见你。

他推开门，走了出去，迎面而来的是铺天盖地的大雪，冷风直往他的衣襟里灌，但他没有躲。

至少雪是干净的。

与竺佛念谈完话的苻坚转了出来，让人把狐裘盖在了他身上，一把伞撑在他头上，牵着他的手，同他说，走吧。上师同你说些什么？

慕容冲随着他走，在雪中踩出一个又一个印记。他脸色白得与雪无异，仿若这天崩地裂一样的寒冷正是他所带来的。

他答，上师替我呪过，我必将战无不胜，为陛下开疆扩土，永享太平。

END


End file.
